


All I Want Is You

by BuckysBabe



Series: Trying to make sense of it all (with you by my side) [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feelings and shit, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysBabe/pseuds/BuckysBabe
Summary: happy valentines day guys!personally i dont celebrate, and i cant imagine that im the only one, so this one is for us. for finding beauty in the domesticity of everyday life and celebrating that.





	

You were sat on your bed, the room bathed in a low light emitting from your laptop. It was a Tuesday, like any other week, and today you were working from home. You were just in the middle of replying to an email when a timid knock on your door broke your concentration. You gently shook your head, trying to get your bearings, before you told the person on the other side to come in.

Bucky emerged from behind your door, a small smile on his face. He confidently strode across the room, picked up your laptop and placed it on the floor before climbing under the covers with you and holding you to his chest. You knew Bucky was an affectionate person, years of being denied any sort of touch making him very contact-starved. 

You laid your head on his chest, as his arms wrapped around your middle and his legs intertwined with yours. A small smile lit up your face and you ducked your head down, placing a chaste peck on Bucky’s neck. He hummed in response before ducking down and delivering a kiss of his own to the crown of your head.

Minutes passed in this content silence before Bucky spoke.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, doll.” He murmured into your hair, one hand playing gently with your curls. Bucky loved your hair, how different and unpredictable it could be. His favourite thing to do was to lightly pull on a single curl and watch it spring back into the dense hair on your head.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Buck.” You whispered back at him. You couldn’t believe you were lucky enough to find this wonderful man who accepted you for who you were. Who accepted what you had right now, was content with it, with no promise of anything more in the future. 

The two of you had had a conversation a few days ago about what to do today. You knew the kind of man Bucky was; a romantic at heart who would stop at nothing to make today special for you. But you had sat him down and told him that Valentine’s Day made you uncomfortable. That you had never celebrated it and that you didn’t particularly want to do anything extravagant. You told him that going out to a fancy restaurant, dressed to the nines, would make you uncomfortable. You told him that grand gestures were unnecessary. You told him that expensive gifts weren’t what you wanted.

You told him that you wanted to spend the day with him, just the two of you. 

And he’s indulged you. He’d woken you up with soft kisses and feather light caresses. He’d brought you breakfast in bed before he’d left you to get on with your working day. He came in around midday with your favourite lunch and a single rose on a tray. He sat with you, talked with you like he would any other day. Again, when the time came he’d left your room but not without a kiss.

And now the two of you were wrapped up in each other, the outside world forgotten. All you hear was Bucky. All you could feel was Bucky. All you could see was Bucky. The rumble of his chest with each breath you took. His strong arms wrapped around you. His strong jaw, and the flutter of his eyelashes every time he blinked.

And you’d never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> i love you<333


End file.
